Final Fight For Love
by irishKaoru
Summary: As the fights between Krad and Dark continue, Satoshi finds that it is taking a toll on him. Feeling cornered he looks to suicide as a way out. But what effect will that have on Daisuke?
1. Chapter 1

Final Fight for Love

Warnings: this story is what we in the fanfiction world like to call YAOI. Now for those of you who do not know what Yaoi is let me explain. You see normally when a boy falls in love he falls in love with a girl and vise versa. On occasion however, a boy will fall in love with another boy or a girl falls in love with another girl. Yaoi is the action of two males falling in love with one another (and well later on going through with the actions of that love A.K.A sex). And contrary to popular belief here in the U.S. it is a good thing.

Disclaimers: As you should all know I am in no way shape or form the owner of D N Angel if I was things would be slightly different and it would have to me rated M because of male lovin' lol.

Series: 1/7 approx. (incomplete)

Satoshi sat on the corner of his bed and looked at Daisuke with doleful eyes. How did this happen, when had he first realized that he was in love with the youth that was now occupying his bed? Why did thing have to turn out the way they did? Why wouldn't he wake up, it's been four days already?

Daisuke Niwa, tamer for the legendary phantom thief Dark Mousy, lay motionless upon the bed. His skin almost matching the snow white of the sheets that now covered him. He was sporting several wraps on his arms and face. What was visible of his skin was marred with splashes of blues, purples, and light yellows. His red hair was now devoid of its normal spiky shape and was limply framing his delicate face. Satoshi sighed as he rose from the bed to look at his own reflection in the mirror that was hanging on the wall across from the bed.

He was not in much better shape than his friend. His skin was pale, although not quite as pale as Daisuke's. He too was painted in blues and purples. He ran a hand over his chest feeling the cloth that covered the long thick gash that ran from his collarbone across his chest and down the left side of his hip to the outside of his thigh. He had been stiff from this wound for days but it was nothing compared to the hell that Daisuke was put through.

Fighting seemed to be all that they were doing for the last few weeks. Whenever their bodies were recovered enough so as not to kill the tamers, Krad and Dark would go at it not worrying about the outcome… the amount of time it took for the body to heal, it was getting longer and longer. They didn't seem to worry about the stress that they put their tamers under. The only thing that mattered was killing the other.

It had taken all of Satoshi's strength to not let Krad kill Dark and vice versa. It was not worth another's death… not an innocent… not Daisuke. Satoshi sighed. He was tiring of all of this fighting. Every day the same thing. He wished it would just end. Looking down on the chiffonnier he began to finger the sharp letter opener that lay there… inviting him to use it.

Thoughts like these had filled his mind for the passed few days. The fact that he was unable to keep a hold on the evil angel of ice that lived within him. The fact that he had hurt Daisuke worse this time that any other time he had been forced to fight with the object of his affection. Not only that but the guilt that was caused by it. He felt that if he could end it all everyone would be better off in the long run. The feud between the Niwa and Hikari families would end. Daisuke could get back to living a semi normal life. Krad would be gone for good, unable to harm anyone ever again. Lastly it would mean that he would never have to live with the pain of knowing that he was the one that hurt Daisuke.

Satoshi knew that no matter how much he wanted to kill himself he could not. He was too weak. He valued his so-called life too much, which in his opinion was rather ironic. It was a live that was cursed and yet valued. He was always considered the strong type. The kind of person who could get what they wanted, he needed no one and was completely independent by the age of 14. And yet if he was so strong then why couldn't he find the strength to take his life? Satoshi picked up the letter opener and looked longingly at it. He watched it as it mocked him, knowing that he would never use it.

He proceeded to pull up one of his sleeves and looked at the clean canvas that it provided him. He placed the point of the letter opener on his arm just above the main vein, and pushed down. He savored the pain that came with it as the sharp edge pierced his skin and he watched in amazement as a small stream of blood began to drain from his wrist and fell to the ground. He dragged the blade across his arm watching with interests as the red river grew bigger.

_You know Satoshi-sama if you don't cover that up you'll bleed to death and-_

"And if I bleed to death no one will care, you'll be gone and the world will be a safer place."

_Is that what you think will happen. Poor diluted little boy._ Krad laughed in the back of Satoshi's mind._ You may think that no one would care but what of the boy over there?_

"Niwa… he would be better off in the long run, after all it would get rid of you in the process." Satoshi put the letter opener to his wrist and though for a moment. Could it really be that easy, to end his life right now?

_Satoshi-sama you have heard him just as much as I have over these past few days. It is you that he is calling out for. It is your name that is on his lips when he is sleeping, when he is most vulnerable. Can you really kill yourself and be sure that you are not hurting him in the long run._ Satoshi paused in his actions. _After all it is not that uncommon is it. A young man losses the love of his life so he commits suicide?_

"What makes you think that he loves me? You are just saying this so that you can live, it is nothing more than a sad plea from a man who faced with his own death."

_Perhaps you are right. After all I am the demon that lives within you and as much as I may hate it I too am dependent on someone. I need you to live so that I can live. However all I would need to do is overtake your body, a simple matter when your mind is so weak. _Satoshi loosened his grip on the letter opener and glanced over at Daisuke. _Oh don't worry I'll make sure to make his death a quick one. That is unless you would like to put the letter opener away, in which case I may just let him live._

Satoshi sighed as he let the letter opener drop to the ground. Perhaps it was not that he was too weak but that there were other forces that were working against him. He could hear the manic laughter coming from the darkest parts of his mind. He admitted defeat and walked back over to Daisuke.

He looked so frail lying there. Satoshi pushed aside the stray hairs that were covering his face. It wasn't until several drops of blood landed on Daisuke's face that Satoshi realized he was still bleeding, rather profusely at that.

Satoshi grabbed the was cloth from the basin of water he was using to clean Daisuke's face with and put it over the wound applying pressure so that it would stop bleeding, but to no avail. The fact that the wash cloth was still wet from being in the water made the wound bleed more.

Satoshi sighed as he searched through his cabinets for some more gauze however he knew that he wouldn't find any, between the two of them they had used all of them. His head began to ache as the search wore on.

Having found nothing useful in the bathroom, Satoshi went downstairs to see what he could find. By now the room was spinning at a rapid rate that was making him sick to his stomach. Glancing around the kitchen Satoshi spotted a deep green dishtowel. He reached for it and at the same moment fell to the floor as another wave of dizziness washed over him. At that the world became dark and his world was thrust into complete darkness.

(A/N) I am sorry to leave it off at such a cliffhanger. OK now you all know what to do. Drop me a line telling me if you liked it, hated it, or if you are indifferent. After I receive enough reviews. I aim for 10 per chapter (it rarely works though). All reviews are welcome.

Thank you all

Irish Kaoru


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews I appreciate it . I am kinda surprised that no one has sent me a review saying that they hope that I die. After all I did kinda make Satoshi a little manic-depressive. Anyway gomen for the OOCness in last chapter and this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel cause Satoshi so would never end up with Risa that is bullshit…… pardon the outburst.

The darkness faded into white and Satoshi felt as of he was floating in a sea of nothingness as he looked around. There in the corner of his vision he caught a glimpse of another presence.

His eyes fell upon a young boy with dark blue hair much like his own, the same icy blue eyes, but the cold expression was replaced with one of happiness and joy. The boy stood up and walked over to Satoshi with a hand extended. Taking Satoshi's hand in his own the boy tugged him along.

"Come and play with me oni-chan." The boy said in a small voice. Satoshi was so stunned that he followed the youth into the pureness. The young boy laughed happily as he pulled Satoshi along headed no where in particular. Finally after ten minuets of getting nowhere Satoshi found his voice.

Who are you?" he questioned the boy.

"Me?" he asked slightly puzzled at the question. "My name is Hikari." The boy said proudly. Satoshi turned white "I have been waiting for someone to come and play with me. I have been waiting oh so long for this moment Satoshi-_sama._" With that Satoshi's blood ran cold. He dropped the hand of the boy and ran as far away as he could. Which, to say the least, was not to far seeing as how there was no place to run to. Nothing but whiteness filled his vision. An icy voice that was all too familiar filled the silent void.

"Oh Satoshi-sama you had no problem playing with me when I was you." Krad laughed. Satoshi watched on in horror, as the boy that he was just walking with grew much taller. His blunett hair turned blond and grew longer. Ice tinted eyes changed golden, the expression stayed the same. There in place of the little Satoshi was Krad. He gave a menacing laugh as he approached Satoshi with an arm outstretched. "Why do I scare you now Satoshi-sama?" Satoshi was rooted to the spot unable to move. Krad placed his hand on Satoshi's cheek and ran a finger down to his chin lifting his head so their eyes would meet.

Satoshi's expression was one of solid determination and fearlessness, at least that is what it looked like on the outside but looking into his eyes Krad saw Satoshi's fear.  
"Aww Satoshi, there is no need for you to be frightened of me." Krad said as innocently as a devil could.

"No one said that I was frightened of _you_" Satoshi Spat. He pushed Krad's hand away with impatience. "Where am I and why are you here too."

"You have passed out master Satoshi, because of that you are here with me. I told you not to do it but would you listen to me?"

"What are you babbling about?" Satoshi asked annoyed.

"You cutting yourself of course Satoshi-sama. But you didn't listen to me and look what happens. The Niwa boy is luck though. I cannot posses a body that has been knocked out." Krad said this with a hint of longing that didn't go unnoticed by Satoshi. "But the good news is that you will not die." Krad said nonchalantly, "the bad news is that the people that saved you are Niwa."

"Niwa?" Satoshi almost looked horrified, "so they are back are they."

"Oh yes they are back, and they have seen what _you _did to their precious Daisuke." Krad laughed.  
"What I did? That was no doing of mine, I did what I could to keep you locked away for as long as possible. It was you _DEMONS _that refused to stop fighting."

"Demon is such a strong word Satoshi." Krad mocked hurt.

Satoshi looked around the room once more. It was no longer as white as it had been before but was now starting to become dark and slightly fuzzy. He felt himself begin to lose control again as he slipped back into the darkness.

After the darkness cleared Satoshi found that he was no longer in the company of a blond homicidal maniac although he could not see clearly where he was. There was person that was sitting on the side of his bed. Who ever they were they had red hair and the first person that came to his mind was Daisuke.

"Niwa-kun?" Satoshi said weakly.

"No it is Emiko, Daisuke's mother." She laughed. Satoshi jumped at the sound of her voice. After all he had expected her to be angry with him not laughing.

"E-Emiko-sama?" Satoshi tried to sit up and immediately regretted the choice. His blurry to world once again began to turn black and he fell back into the pillows that lined his bed.

"Don't try to sit up Satoshi-san." Emiko said as she placed a hand on his forehead. "You have lost a lot of blood and to top it all of you have a fever."

"Why?" Satoshi asked.

"Well you had a horrible cut on your arm-"

"No that is not what I meant Emiko-sama." Satoshi sighed. "I mean why is it that you are doing this for me? I mean I have almost killed your son."

"You may have tried to kill my Daisuke but you are also the one that helped him in his time of need. If it was not for you Daisuke would be dead right now so I guess for that I have to thank you." She sighed. "This is not like him. Dark would never-"

"No Emiko-sama it is not Darks fault that Daisuke is in the condition that he is in now. It is my fault, my fault because I was not able to keep Krad within." He attempted to sit up but was pushed back down by Emiko. "I-I am sorry." Satoshi finished lamely.

"As much as I hate to say this you have nothing to be sorry for. You place too much blame on yourself Hiwatari-kun. If it weren't for you then Daisuke would surely be dead right now. No you have not only kept Krad from killing him but you also took care of him in his time of need." She stood up and walked to the door but paused in the doorway and turned back to Satoshi, "And for that Satoshi-kun I thank you." She closed the door. Satoshi waited until he heard Emiko's footsteps to disappear before he sat up again.

"Not my fault eh?" He mumbled to himself and looked over to the figure that was lying next to him. "Niwa-kun." He whispered. "Why does it have to be like this." He reached out and touched Daisuke's face, fingers tracing his cheek, chin, parted lips. Oh his lips how he wanted to know what they would feel like against his own. Would it be like fire melting ice or… or would there be nothing? Was it possible that this was nothing more than an infatuation that he had? After all Daisuke was a guy and he had never loved a guy before, well he never loved a woman before either. Why did this have to be so confusing?

He smirked a little as he took a look at his not bandaged wrist. No it couldn't be infatuation if that was the case then why would he be driven to do… that. He laughed no it had to be more than infatuation not many people are induced to commit suicide by a simple crush. Niwa had a hold on him, a stronger hold than he had though possible. He lowered his hand to meet with Daisuke's and sat there watching the sun shift from high time to twilight and soon after drifted off into a restless sleep, still holding Daisuke's hand.

I have not forgotten about this story but I have been having some major computer trouble lately. First being that I do not have internet access on my laptop and the computer was for some reason or another not recognizing the 3 ½ floppy but looking for a 5 ¼ instead. The second being that the first time that I went to upload this story it would not work because of something with ffn. And last but not least the computer that I need to load this up onto have a virus there for the Internet was down for a while and I needed to get to another computer. God that sounds like a lie but it is not really please believe me!

On another note thank you for the loads of reviews it means a lot to me. I have the third chapter done at the moment and am working on the fourth so as soon as I get 10 reviews for the second chapter I will post the third. Until then ja-ne minna-san!

Thank you all

Irish Kaoru


	3. Chapter 3

Final Fight for Love

A/N gomen for taking so long but every time I try to write for this I in short sucks but here it is sucky or not!

Series 3/7 approx. (incomplete)

Three more days passed. Nothing had changed. Daisuke was still unconscious, Satoshi was still bed ridden, and Emiko was watching over the two of them with a wary eye. The quite gave Satoshi some time to reflect on things that were happening to him not only physically but emotionally as well.

Since he was little he was told that to show emotions was to show your enemy your weakness. Emotions were to be crushed as soon as they were realized. However hard he tried to crush the inappropriate feelings he had for the boy they would not lessen, on the contrary the feelings only got stronger. It was as if he was a moth that knows the fire will hurt him however he is drawn to the fire with an increasing curiosity until his wings are burnt and he falls to the ground, slowly dying in pain.

Is that what love is? A fire that you know you should never touch? No that can't be the truth, love brings happiness and joy and yet for Satoshi it brought deep sorrow. He knew that he would never be able to be 'with' Daisuke. His fate was already written for him. The gods were acting out their own Shakespearean play, "The Love Forbidden," and Satoshi was the lead.

A groan was heard from next to him which snapped Satoshi out of his thoughts. Daisuke had not made a sound for the last three days. Had his dreams started again? The young boy sat up and let his ice glazed eyes fall upon the boy's face which was now disgruntled in what appeared to be severe pain. Satoshi brushed back the few stray hairs from Daisuke's angelic face and whispered sweet nothingness to him. The boy's lips parted in a silent scream and before Satoshi had time to think over the consequences of his reaction he brought his own lips to meet them.

The touch was electric in a way. The meeting of frosty cold to the heat of a burning fire it was a Satoshi had expected from the start, this was no mere crush. He felt it in his chest, his heart constricting. His mental barriers lowered this was it and he was sure of it, the feeling that he had longed for since childhood… this was love.

Daisuke's nightmare had stopped and he had once again fallen quiet. Satoshi sat back against the head board and thought deeper into what this could mean. More pain, more suffering, and yet some place within his heart he could sense a feeling of hope, a feeling that not all was lost that this could be the start of something good.

The rest of the day passed much like the first few days had. Ever since Daisuke's reoccurring nightmares had begun again Satoshi began to wonder what it was that he was dreaming and why was it his name that passed those lips?

A/N sorry it is short but next chap will be longer it is a trip into Daisuke's dream till then ja-ne

IrishKaoru


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Why I have to write one of these is beyond me, you all know that I don't own DN Angel, that if I did it would have been a yaoi or at the least a shonen-ai but noooooo I have to go and say all of this so that you will be reminded of the fact that I have no rights to the manga or anime well I will not do it I tell you I will not do it…. Shit I already said it all didn't I? oh well you know the deal

A/N bows deeply Gomen nasai! It has been forever since I stopped writing this. I have been out of the writing circuit for months as my duties have increased and I have gone through so major chances such as moving from New York to Texas and then from Texas to Suwon, Korea. Add schooling and a major problem with my personal life and you have one fucked up time trying to write a story. My muses have not been all that nice to me in the last few months and those that do come (although they try) have not been up to par. Please excuse the delay and I am going to do my best to make this story work.

Daisuke felt as if the air, the very fiber of his being, was being pulled out of his body. It got difficult to inhale in the stagnant air of the chamber he had been locked into. The small cage was murky with moss growing in-between the cracks of the wet cement slabs that formed the floor, walls and ceiling. He was completely confined, with only a solid door in the far corner of the room. No light, no hope, only darkness and despair.

His ankles throbbed as the cool metal of the cuffs bit into his tender flesh persistently until it began to rub the skin raw and drew blood. He had long since learned to stop struggling against the restraints, opting to sit as still as possible on the bitter floor. He did not know how long he had just sat there gazing at the door and waiting for it to open… it never did. He had no food no water and yet oddly enough he was neither hungry nor thirsty. He did not sleep, he did not use the bathroom, he just sat never moving staring at the door as if entranced by it.

The only time that he moved was when pain ripped though his body making him feel as if he was on fire from head to toe. Never had he felt such excruciating pain, it was as if someone had taken the room and heated it to broil him, and yet never once did a mark mar his skin. He would fall on the cold, damp ground writhing from the pain.

How many days had passed with him in this condition he was unsure of but he knew it had to have been many days. At first he had been able to talk to Dark, he had served as his company, the only thing that was stable and kept him sane in his time of need, but it was getting harder and harder to contact Dark now. He noticed that it had something to do with the pain that he was feeling. As the pain began to be more frequent, the further and further away Dark seemed to get. He was sure that if the pain came again Dark would no longer be with him.

Satoshi awoke from his nap with a start. What was that that he had seen? Daisuke was being held captive but where? He slowly rolled over to see Daisuke still sleeping next to him. Sweet had gathered on his brow again and with a quick wrist to his forehead Satoshi's fears were confirmed. Daisuke's fever had come back and this time it seemed worse than before.

Slowly he crawled out of the bed and placed his feet on the rough carpet. Leaning heavily on the wall he stumbled towards the bathroom where he wet a white washcloth for Daisuke.

"_You know Satoshi-sama," _came the all too familiar voice of unreason, _"that dream that you had was not a dream. Your lover boy is indeed locked up… where he belongs might I add." _

"_And just what do you mean by that? He is right there on the bed." _The coolness in Satoshi's voiced matched the icy color of his hair, he had had enough riddled and was far to tired to play this game with Krad.

"_His physical body may be there but what of his soul, do you know what happens to a body without a soul…" _Krad gave a slightly amused laugh as Satoshi whispered the words…

"It dies"

"What dies?" A slightly high pitched voice said behind him. Satoshi turned around to fast and lost his balance "Satoshi-sama!" A girl dressed in a dark purple, almost black dress with white apron caught him.

"Wha-" Satoshi look utterly confused. For a moment before letting out a slight chuckle of his own "I had forgotten you live here now-"

"You had better call me Towa-chan" she scolded, "the word eternal makes me sound so old and I am only-"

"One-hundred and four years old, I know _Towa-chan_" Satoshi sighed. He let Towa help him back to the bed and tend to Daisuke.

"Towa-chan, you are able to sense both Dark and Daisuke right?" Satoshi asked before she left.

"I can, why do you ask Satoshi-sama?" She looked at his quizzically.

"Can you sense them both right now?" He watched her eyes go from their normally cheerful appearance to saddened before he even finished his sentence. He knew in an instance that she couldn't.

"You need some rest Satoshi-sama; I'll come back in about an hour with lunch for you." She hurried out the door. Satoshi could only stare at the now empty doorway in disbelief.

A/N short I know but it is a start… but really what happened to Daisuke, where is he, hell I am the author and I wanna know… oh wait I do know but you'll have to read the next chapter to find out

Much love and please review it will help a lot

Ja ne

Irishkaoru


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I must say that I was more than a little discouraged at the reviews (or lack there of ) for the last post that I put up. Part of the only reason that I picked this story up again after so long was because of all the wonderful reviews that I got from all of the people who were following my work prior to my deployment overseas.

Then again I suppose that I couldn't expect to much seeing as how I left the story alone for as long as I have. For that I an deeply sorry and hope that all of the people that I disappointed may be able to forgive me bows

Lastly I just wanted to say, perhaps more for me than anything else I want to finish this story. It consist of two separate stories that I had concocted in my head and then put together to make one. The original piece was no more than 7 chapters long but the way that this is looking the story will be much longer than that.

Even if it is only one person that has enjoyed my story I will have the satisfaction of knowing that I made one person happy and that will be good enough for me. But please remember that reviews give me the motivation that I need to write a good chapter, there fore please be kind to me and review, I am sure that my muse will be much happier and more apt to help me write. Doomo Arigato

-Irish Kaoru

( \/ )

(o.o)

(u u)

Chapter five

Satoshi's P.O.V.

Dreams are something that comes naturally to people, I however cannot remember the last time that I had one. My nights were filled with a blackness so dark that not even the strongest and brightest of lights lacked the ability to penetrate through it. Perhaps it is odd that I don't dream but for me to not dream is as normal as breathing. I think that that's why I was so thrown off when I suddenly began dreaming like it was something that I did consistently.

My dreams were always the same, always of the red head that I was more than slightly fascinated with. However, the dreams I had were more like nightmares. I always saw him as a lifeless doll. He wore no expression and all the light that filled his eyes when I normally looked at him had disappeared. It was a frightening look, one that did not suite Daisuke in the least.

If what Krad had told me was the truth then something had to be done, but what?

( \/ )

(o.o)

(u u)

Dark's P.O.V.

I will be honest I have no clue as to what is going on or where I am. These thoughts were meaningless to think about. I was worried yes, but not about that, I was more worried about Daisuke. I don't know how it happened or why, all I know is that he was no longer with me. I was myself, a separate body that had no need for a tamer… human I would say, although even that word was not the right term for it. I was still me, the divine artwork built by Hikari hands, one piece of a set of two. I still had my powers, I could feel them, though they are weaker than before. Perhaps because I am being forced to use only my energy now and not Dai-chan's.

I would never hear the end of it if Krad heard that I was worried, perhaps a little frightened at my situation. I was locked away using some sort of magic that I had never before encountered. It was useless to fight against the chains that bound me to the wall. It made me feel weaker anytime I tried to touch it with my magic. Like it was draining my energy with every pass I made at the metal. There was no way to counteract the effects. For once in my life I was not only trapped but completely helpless as well.

( \/ )

(o.o)

(u u)

Satoshi's P.O.V.

I suppose the first thing that I had to do was figured out what happened, why Daisuke's soul had slipped away from it's body and where had it gone to? The questions were easy to ask but answering them would be much more difficult. The only way that I could think to come up with the answers that I needed lied in reliving the events of that night, the night when it had all started.

I remember that it was like any other day that Dark sent his warning letter. I went from school to prepare for that night. Not that any amount of planning would really work but I had to do something, prove that I was at least trying. The museum was called Hilltop Museum of Art History. It was a small place that was not often visited because the artwork that was on display paled in comparison to the main museum in town.

The art work was called The Eye of Kami. It was created by my great grandfather's great grand father Hiroto Hikari about 250 years ago. It was said to be his finest work. The myth that surrounded the artwork though was what interested me the most.

According to Hiroto's journal a Kami-sama came to him and told him that he needed his assistance. He wanted Hiroto to create a masterpiece for him that the Kami-sama would endow it with his heavenly powers and it would serve to judge the actions of humans on earth.

It was also said that when the artwork that served as Kami-sama's eyes had reached a conclusion on the purity of the human race, Kami-sama would spare the lives of those that it found innocent and kill the ones that it found guilty, although no one was sure what made a person innocent and another person guilty.

Like in the letter the museum received, at nine o'clock sharp Dark flew in on his wings and took the artwork. Although I tried to contain Krad within me, knowing that both Daisuke and I were too weak to have our body's energy used up again, I failed and Krad broke free of my restraints.

Krad hunted down Dark and finally caught up to him at a park that was not to far from museum. Krad made the first attack sending a ball of light spiraling towards Dark. It was easily dogged by the youth who retaliated by charging Krad in mid air. The two bodies went hurling towards the ground and collided with a so much force that hit blew a small crater in the ground. Krad was ever quick on the uptake and as soon as he hit the ground he used his legs to send Dark hurling over him into a cement wall making it crumble. Dark appeared to be out cold from the collision and Krad had advanced upon him with no hesitation. With as much force as he could muster he kicked Dark across the face and sent him flying a good one hundred meters. A faint light coved Dark and before I could do anything to stop Krad he was all over the body. Dark had indeed lost consciousness and thus transformed back into Daisuke.

Daisuke's body was covered with the bruises that Dark had sustained during the fight. He looked scared at facing Krad and I didn't blame him. I did everything that I could do to keep Krad at bay, I tried to force myself back out to regain control of my body, but he had used to much of my energy and I was unable to do anything but sit there and watch in horror as Krad produced a blade and prepared to end Daisuke's life with it.

Wait! That's when it happened; it could only be in that moment that Daisuke's soul left. When he whispered 'Kami-sama help me'. A light had burst forth from the inside of his top, most likely where The Eye of Kami was being stored. Krad was sent flying backwards, and was forced back inside of me. The blast had cut me from my shoulder across my body and to the outside of my thigh; Daisuke on the other hand appeared to be unconscious. Perhaps in order to save Daisuke the Kami-sama that appeared to Hitoro had pulled Daisuke inside the artwork itself.

I pushed back the blankets and got dressed. I had a new goal in mind, a new mission in life, if it was the last thing that I ever did I would make sure that Daisuke's soul returned to him before it was too late. I looked over at his still body and felt my chest tighten.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and pressed my lips lightly against his. "I will make this better." With that I was off to find Kosuke, the only person that I though would listen to me, my reasoning, and my plan. Kosuke was my, no Daisuke's last hope. I could only hope that he would listen to what I had to say.

( \/ )

(o.o)

(u u )

A/N: And there you have it chapter five. The three C's are welcome: comment, critique, and correct, however no flames will be read! Cyber cookies and milk for all that review, unless you are of age and prefer something a little stronger

Please feel free to e-mail me at cho12801 yahoo . com and remember to take out the spaces. Thank you for reading and I hope to update soon

Ja ne

Irish Koaru


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I thought that I would update a little sooner than I had planed to only because I am not sure if I will be able to type for a while after tomorrow. I am going in for surgery on my wrist so wish me luck!!!

Thank you to all that have read, reviewed, or even just enjoyed this story it makes me happy to know that people are enjoying this story!

Disclaimer: You know the same ol' deal…. I don't own anything… no really I don't even own myself…. I belong to the government for real… damn army:(

( \/ )  
(o.o)  
(u u)

Daisuke's P.O.V.

I am lost in a waking dream thinking of things that only make me want to shut myself off to the world more so than I already have. How long has it been? I can't even remember. Pain coerces through my body. I can't do anything but sit, stair, breath, and think. I cannot even sleep. The sounds of that night assault my mind anytime that I try. The sounds of Krad's maniacal laughter, Satoshi's screams of agony, and Dark's last word to me: "_Be strong although we won't be together anymore."_ What did he mean by that… that we wouldn't be together anymore?

I can still feel him somewhere inside of me but where he is… that's a mystery that I cannot solve. I feel the tears that are running down my cheeks and can taste the salt as they run to the corner of my mouth. Will I ever see them again?

At that moment a door in front of me opens. I'm sure that it wasn't there a moment ago. Light floods my dank cell and my eyes quickly squint shut against the intrusive light. A headache starts to form in the back of my head. I tried to cry out in pain but I haven't used my voice for so long that it comes out more like a frog.

"**My poor child of darkness.**" I hear a woman's voice without actually hearing it. It was more like a small amount of pressure that was forced in the back of my mind. "**Why have they kept you here like a common thief? You are after all the one that asked for his help.**" The woman steps closer to me and I finally open my eyes to find that I no longer have to squint, come to think of it my headache was gone too.

The woman was dressed elegantly in a fine dress of purple silk with many intricate folds in it. As she walked the dress whispered in her wake giving the impression that she was walking on the water. Her hair was a faint lilac that accented the dress that she was wearing, or was it the other way around. I am no art critic but even my untrained eye could tell that she was a walking piece of art work.

"**Stand up young man and come with me… we'll take you to a place that will better suite you… a place where rest will come easy and your troubles will be forgotten for a while." **She extended her hand to me and I was surprised to see just how easily I could move. All the pain that I had been feeling for so long was gone. I was sure that I had a twisted ankle and at least three fractured ribs.

She led me out of the cell through the door that she had come in through. I turned around to take a last look at the cell that I had been held captive in but saw that the door was no longer there. Not that this really surprised me in the least… I knew that the door wasn't there from the start.

I was taken up three flights of stair each fancier than the others before them. The steps that had led to the basement were made of cement, the second flight we climbed was made of pure white tile, and the last set that we ascended was made of marble. The white walls that braced the stairs from either side were decorated with pictures of landscapes. Sunsets, sunrises, thunder storms, mountains, valleys with wind blowing over the grasses, and many more.

"**I know that you are wondering why it is that the stairs have changed three times, I also know that you are wondering about the pictures. You don't know where you are and it is hard to put your mind at ease when you are so frightened at everything. All that I can say to you now is that you have ascended from the dungeons and passed the commoners level, you are now entering his domain, his castle and you are a welcome guest. Fear not little one everything will be taken care of.**"

Her gentle and sincere smile did put me at easy a little although I was wondering how she knew what I was thinking? Then again I guess that it wouldn't be all that hard, after all I did just randomly wake up in a strange cell. We walked all of four or five steps away from the platform at the top of the third flight of stair before she stopped to look at a picture that was hanging off the wall.

"**Soon enough, dark child, you will meet him. Not tomorrow but the day after perhaps, when your friend arrives here in the palace."**

"Dark!" I said without thinking. She looked at me with an amused smile and shook her head. A friend that wasn't Dark… then who?

"**You will see young one, soon I promise, the gears of destiny began to turn the day that you asked him for your help and help is what he intends to do. Four hidden wishes within four magical people shall be granted so long as you make it through the trials, but for some one who is as pure of mind and heart as you are should have no problem." **With that said she waved a hand in front of the oversized portrait and it swung inwards. She walked into the threshold and motioned for me to do the same. But I found that I couldn't more forward, I could only stand at stair at the sight before me.

( \/ )  
(o.o)  
(u u)

Satoshi's P.O.V.

Kosuke wasn't lying when he said that is files were organized but not in any particular order. They were extensive indeed but then again nothing less could be expected of the household of the legendary Dark Mousy. In fact the word extensive wouldn't even be the right term. Anything that had ever been written on a piece of Hikari artwork was here, all neatly filed but in piles that had no order to them at all.

"I think I found it" Kosuke said holding up a large file. I snatched it up quickly kneeling on the tile floor and began to look for the information that I needed. "Grabby little thing aren't we?" I felt my cheeks grow hot with embarrassment as I mumbled an apology.

"I-I found it!" I held up a thin piece of parchment that explained the use of the Eye of Kami and began to read out loud.

_It is said that the artwork is watched over by the Kami of judgment and that one day his ruling would be handed down from the heavens. When this happens only those that are pure of mind, heart, and soul shall live to see the outcome of the glorious world that was created in his name, a world without war, famine, sin, or poverty. Crime would be nonexistent and with the end of all the evils that live in the world the new revolution would begin._

_Although it is meant to be the eyes of Kami on earth that was not the only power that it was endowed with. The Eye of Kami also is believed to have the power to save those that are pure as long as their wish is within the limits of Kami himself. However rules were written on the help that Kami would provide. Their will must be presented in a time of dire need, and only those that have the ability to turn the "gears of destiny" have the ability to approach Kami and ask him for his assistance, although no one knows for sure what the "gears of destiny" are or if the even exist. Many have tried and died trying to ask Kami for his help. _

_The only people that have been said to succeed in this task is the creator of the artwork. When his life was about to end at the end of an enemies hand he pleaded aloud for Kami to save him. Kami was said to pull him into the art piece it's self and thus saved him from death. _

That's what happened to Daisuke. He asked Kami-sama to save him before Krad took his life. Then the only thing that I could do to help Daisuke was to try and face my own death, I smiled a little at the though. If this didn't work I would have put an end to the Hikari curse and save any Niwa from having to face the same fate that Daisuke and I as well as the generations before us had.

I took the artwork and thanked Kosuke for his help as I walked up to the room that I was sharing with Daisuke. If this didn't work then both Daisuke and I would surely perish.

( \/ )  
(o.o)  
(u u)

A/N there you have the next chapter. So long as I am able to type I will try to update the story next week put please be kind to me if I cannot because I may be out of commission for a week or two… only until I am able to type again. I will finish this story I swear.

Please be nice and review, maybe it will speed my recovery…. Maybe not but it will make me happy and I can plot how to end the story seeing as how I already have most of the story mapped out

Ja na

Irish Kaoru


End file.
